All I Need
by delena24K7
Summary: elena and jeremy gilbert are vampires and they are the only vampires in mystic falls until one day a certain 2 mysterious brother move into town and change there lives as they know it. will elena get to have the tru love she ever wanted or will her sister stand in her way? i own nothing apart from sean and a few other characters i mixed tvd with twilight
1. Chapter 1

Elena POV

It was cold andn dark. There was something out there!I knew it. It ran right past me. I caught it without thinking or even blinking. I have quicker reflexes than an average human.

Let me start from the begininning. My name is Elena Gilbert and me and my brother Jeremy are vampires. We are the only vampires in Mystic Falls. Although thats what we thought until they arrived in town.

* * *

Damon POV

'Damon wake up' shouts Stefan

'Little brother calm down, I'm up!for christ sakes'

'Your gonna be late!'

'I aint the one going to school...again. little nervous are we Stef?'

_I swear this kid is off he bloody head!_

As I walk in Stefan, my little brother, is packing his bag for school. In my honest opinion I dont see the point in going back to school. I mean your meant to do the school thing once not 30 or 40 times over?

* * *

Elena POV

'Jeremy get your ass up!'

'Elena I dont want to go to school, I feel ill'

'Jeremy.. no you dont your a vampire for christ sakes. you get sick' i say with a frown

_I mean honestly wont this kid ever learn, I'm not stupid._

we have been vampires for 600 years now! he always tries this out on me. never works though. no one and I mean no one can pull the wool over my eyes not when it comes to things like this anyway.

* * *

Damon POV

'Stefan get out here!' i shout

'Jesus!Damon im coming!'

Stefan walks in looking all vampy

'God Stefan what happened to your face?' i ask with a smirk

'Not funny'

'Oh but brother yes it is. chill out brother you know im kidding but seriously get rid of that' i point to his face

'I'm leaving now'

'good bye brother have a good day in school' i say with slight humour.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? i have a couple more chapters, let me know if you guys want me to continue?**

**Reviews mean love:)**

**-Megan x**


	2. Chapter 2

Elena POV

I entered the class room and the whole room fell silent. I know it is my first yea back since my 'parents' died but i need to move on.

'What are you looking at?' i asked them

The room quickly went loud again, i took a deep breath and carried on. Caroline my best friend came rushing up to me and give me the biggest hug I have ever had since my parents passed away.

'Elena. Oh my god! how are you?'

'I'm fine Caroline, cant be a loner for the rest of my life right?'

'right' said Bonnie

'Bonnie' i smiled and gave her a hug

'hows Jeremy?' she asked with a sad smile

'Um... he is okay i guess?'

_why cant i just tell them i mean i know they might hate me but then they would know that Jeremy is fine he couldnt care less?_

I didnt have much to say after that so we all walked in a line and sat at our seats. I plastered a smile on my face, I knew I was going to have to keep this smile for the rest of the day. This is a fresh start a new year. This is my life and I'm going to live it right from now on.

* * *

Stefan POV

I drove to school on my motorcycle, I didnt know if it was the right thing to do but I it anyway. '_I'm a rebel like that' _I thought and chuckled lightly. I needed to feel the air, I didnt want to be stuck in my car were its all stuffy. I didnt want to feel different but when I got to school there was another motorcycle there anyway, hmm not so different after all. I grabbed my books and walked into school even though I got stared at. I belonged here. hopefully.

* * *

Damon POV

I walked around Mystic Falls but stopped dead in my tracks I smelled something familiar but strange. I smelt another vampire. I follwed to were the scent stopped but it brought me to a house? _are you kidding me?_ Strange. As pair usual I had to be invited in so until now I was useless. The scent was amazing. It was definatly a vampire but mixed with flowers and strawberries. Obviously a female I mean what male smells this amazing? If 'she' wasnt a vampire she would be my first 'date' since I arrived at Mystic Falls.

* * *

Elena POV

School was dragging and plus I heard there was this new guy but I hadnt seen him all day._ I wonder were he is hiding?_ i chuckled to my self. I had a terrible time in gym. Macy tripped and cut her knee. I had to control my self enough so i wouldnt change there and then and kill her on the spot. I walked in History and noticed the new guy, but I could smell him from out side of the class room, his scent gave everything away. He was a vampire and I'm pretty sure he knew I was too because I walked in and he starred at me. Caroline started gabbing on about something but I wasnt really listening. That whole lesson he starred at me, if he had lasers in his eyes, I'm sure I would have a big hole in my face. He creeps me out. He isnt as 'hot' as everyone keeps saying. If you asked me I would say he is as normal as Matt but thats the thing we arent natural we are supernatural, things that shouldnt exist but we do anyway!

* * *

**Hey guys! new chapter, what did ye think? read and review pleasee guyss. love you's all! i promise next chapter elena will meet damon!promise! the writing in italics are thoughts!**

**happy reading **

- **Megan x**


	3. Chapter 3

Damon POV

I carried on my journey after spending half an hour trying to get into 'her' house but no such look I just kept walking into a boundary! Damn those witches! I came across the Mystic Grill on my travels. It was quite disturbing actually. Very quite¬ very busy. Maybe that would change later today. I walked in and caught eyes with the sheriff. Liz Forbes her name was. Pretty blonde hair with very nice green eyes. I walked up to her, she was look amazed but quickly shook that away. I couldn't blame her, I mean have you seen me? I'm gorgeous (not being modest) I have sparkling ocean deep blue eyes that you could drown in, jet black hair&a carefully built upper body!I'm attractive!

"Hey Sheriff Forbes right?" I asked politely

"Um Yeah? Damon was it?"

"Yeah, just moved into town with my baby bro"

"Yeah that's right, Stefan and Damon Salvatore wasn't it?"

"Yeah that's us"

"Well it was nice meet you Damon, if you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to"

"See you"

Stefan POV

It wasn't her! It couldn't be, she died! No, No, No! I can't stop looking at her! I need to get out of here, this isn't right. If I walk out, I know I will regret it. I just couldn't stop looking at her! The resemblance is just too much alike! Finally! The bell rang and I sprang from my chair and ran out of the class room but she was just as fast and caught me.

"Katherine?" I say

"What? No, I'm Elena&your a vampire"

"What?! How do you know?" I ask confused

"I can smell you, I'm one too" she says as she smiles sweetly

"Oh, I'm Stefan"

"It was nice to meet you Stefan but right now I have to go, But if you cause any trouble in this town I won't hesitate to kill you, got it?"

"Got it" I said quietly

"See you round Stefan"

Elena POV

I walked away from Stefan to find Jeremy. I found him at his locker talking to Matt. Oh my god, I haven't spoke to Matt since I broke up with him, 5 months ago. This is gonna be awkward.

"Hey Jeremy, um... Hi Matt, how are you?" I ask nervously

"Oh hey Elena, yeah I'm good"

"That great, um... I just don't want things to be awkward between us, you know?"

"Yeah I know" he answered sweetly

"I erm... Gotta go Jer, I'll see you later"

"Oh okay see you later" says Jeremy

I just stood there and didn't say anything, I mean what was I suppose to say? So I just told Jeremy to grab his books and meet me at my car. This was going to be a long night I can feel it.

Damon POV

I walked out of the Mystic Grill and went across town and I was just lucky enough to see my brother ride in on his motorcycle.

"Hey Stef"

"Oh erm... Hey Damon"

"Oh erm... What are you 5? No one stutters like that unless they are thinking about something or 5 years old! What's the matter Stefan?"

"Nothing Damon, I'm fine"

"Well good because me and you are going out tonight"

"Oh good, well let's go home and change"

"Let's go"

I walked home, there was no way I was getting on that bike. Stefan drives crazy! I was just about to walk over when I caught that scent again, I turned around and walked right into Katherine!

Elena POV

Oh my god, I had to be kidding me! I dropped my books. I bent down to pick them up and when I looked up I was meet with sparkling blue eyes.

"Oh my god I'm such a klutz totally my fault"

"Katherine!" His whispers quietly

Before I know it I was being thrown into the ally beside the Mystic Grill.

"I don't know who Katherine is! My name is Elena"

"Stop lying Katherine!" He said before he tried to attack me.

But I'm quicker I grabbed his arm and pinned him to the wall behind me.

"Who the hell are you?" I shout

"D-Damon S-Salvatore" he replies

"Salvatore, I know your brother Stefan we go the same school, I know what you are Damon, I can smell you"

"And I can smell you too Elena" he whispers

I let him go and look straight into his beautiful blue eyes and then my whole life changed forever.


	4. Chapter 4

Damon POV

I don't what's happening to me. As soon as I looked into Elena's eyes something in my mind clicked. Like it was meant to be. No! That is impossible, I don't belong in Twilight, that is ridiculous. I don't sparkle. I'm not Edward Cullen for christ sakes! I'm Damon Salvatore big, bad and mean! I take what I want and right now I want Elena! Wait what?! Have I just thought that? No I can't I've known the girl for 5 minutes but she is beautiful, smart, sweet, kind and caring. How the hell do I know all this stuff I've know the girl for 5 minutes! Hold your horses Damon, get to know her first see were that takes you.

Elena POV

I had to pinch my self to see if it was really. Oh My God! Ow! Yep okay its really. I didn't do what I think I done did I? Oh know I couldn't have, its not natural, I have never used my powers for something like that, but it was out of control I couldn't control it, it was him, Damon, he made me do it, but right now this feels right like it was meant to happen, I mean it was bound to happen one day so why not now? I mean I'm old enough, I have been around for too long, it know that this is naturally right! I've made up my mind, I'm going to see him and tell him exactly how I feel and I don't care if Stefan is there, if he gets in my way, I rip his bloody head off!

Stefan POV

I arrived home before Damon. I wonder were he is. But I do hope he doesn't run into Elena she'd be dead! Elena. She is so smart, confident and beautiful. I have just admitted my feelings for something or someone other than for Katherine 190 years ago. I really like Elena she is so smart and confident, the way she confronted me today. If I was her I would of just carried on walking but no she had to stop. Oh well who cares if anything happens to her, she is only young, younger than me!

Elena POV

I drove over to the boarding house, strange considering I didn't know were this was until I made my decision to come and see Damon. Um... Oh well. I stopped my car and got out. I walked up to the door and knocked. I waited a few minutes before Stefan answered the door.

"Hello Elena"

"Oh Stefan, Hey is um... Damon here?"

"No he hasn't returned home yet, but please come in"

"Thanks" I say as I smile

Stefan is starting to creep me out, he keeps give me this weird look as if he is going to do something to me? But I don't know what?

"Here sit down" smiles Stefan

"Oh thanks" I smile

Stefan offers me a drink and I except, as he goes into the kitchen I look around the living room. Its very cosy. Stefan returns with my drink. I take a sip then start coughing loudly. Stefan grabs a dart and inserts vervain. I look at him and smile. He looks confused.

"Now Stefan, why did you do that?hm? I'm only a sweet innocent little girl" I say as I turn full vampire, grab his arm pull it behind his back.

"I'm older than you which means stronger! Don't cross me!"

"Your only a newbie"

"Exactly Stef! Your wrong I've been a vampire for 600 years now! And I know all about Katherine, you think I wouldn't know all about my sister"

"Your sister" replies Stefan

"Yep"

I let his arm go.

"I've come to see your brother not be attacked" as I turn around the last thing I remember was seeing Stefan jump on me and then he snapped my neck, the room faded out and went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Damon POV

I walked into to see Elena lying on the couch, dead. I turned around to see Stefan walking in the room, with a massive smile on his face.

"What the fuck did you do?"

"Solved our problem"

"Stefan are you fucking kidding me, I love her, you fucking idiot!"

"Wait you what?"

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes Damon you did!"

I stood there shocked, I didn't know what to do? I just told my brother I love her. I don't even know her?

"Stefan Salvatore, you best had be sorry, or I'll fucking rip your fucking head off!"

I silenced I heard a gasp, I turned my head to see Elena, stand up, she had a firery look in her eyes, she jumped for Stefan, I reacted quickly and caught her before she jumped,she bared her fangs at me, I looked at her I was so shocked, she was amazing! She took care of her self so much, I loved her and I had to tell her!

Elena POV

I woke up, the first thing I seen was Stefan, he was going to be dead by the time I've finished. That bastard! He killed me! I jumped for him but I was caught by a strong pair of arms, I looked.

"Damon!" I yell

"Elena" he looks me right in the eye and I calmed straight down. I loved this man. Woah! Did I just think that? No that is right I love him! I'll tell the world. I love Damon! He was my imprint after all!

"Damon, let me kill him!"

"Fine Elena, have at it"

"Thank you"

I jumped right for him, snapped his neck and Damon took care of the body. I followed Damon down to the cellar. He locked him up and veravined him. My problem was solved.

Damon POV

I dumped Stefan in and vervained him. No one kills Elena and gets away with it! I turned around and she was looking at me. I made eye contact but as soon as I made eye contact she looked away blushing. That was my work done.

"Elena let's go back upstairs were its warm, I need to tell you something"

"I have to tell you something too" she looked at me and beamed

I took hold of her hand and we walked up the stairs. I found it weird that she actually let me take her.

"Right Elena I know we have only known each other for a day now, but I need to tell you this, Elena Gilbert, I love you with all my heart"

"And I, Elena Gilbert love you, Damon Salvatore, unconditionally"

I froze.

Elena POV

He completely froze, I didn't know what to do? He stopped breathing and his heart stopped. Oh my god did he die?I looked into his eyes, no he wasn't dead! Thank God!

"Damon, sweety, say something?"

"I um... Elena"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

He looked so happy but I know I love him but what will I tell Katherine when her and Sean get back from Australia? Right now I went with it. I pulled him closer and kissed him with all I had. I had to pull away, he looked so disappointed but for now that would have to do, I've known him a day. But I'm certain, I, Elena Gilbert, love Damon Salvatore, with everything I had.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon POV

I woke up this morning feeling very happy, this is the one time in my whole existence I felt happy. I never felt happy with Katherine, she compelled me. I'm glad she died in that tomb! I'll never have to see her face again! I walked down the house, searching for something but I didn't know what? The housw feels empty without Stefan, I know he is still here, but its empty.

I walked down to the cellar to see Stefan. Pft! He looked like shit, but he was awake, thank god.

"Damon"

"Oh hey, Stef, have a nice sleep?"

"Fuck you Damon"

"I know, I guess you don't want this blood, then hey?"

"Give it to me"

"Only if I get Elena down here and you apolgize"

"Fuck you"

"See you Stefan"

"Wait, I'll do it"

"Good I'll ring her, one moment"

I pull out my phone and dial Elena's number, she picks up after 2 rings and agree's to come round so Stef can say he is sorry.

Elena POV

I agreed to let Stefan say he is sorry. I got ready, got in my car and drove to the boarding house, I opened the door and shouted Damon.

"Elena"

"Damon" I said with a smile

"Come on, Stefan wants to say sorry"

"Okay"

We walked down to the cellar, there he was. He looked like he was dying.

"Elena"

"Hi Stefan"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a threat"

"A threat! I have lived here longer than you! I'm 612 years old!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Elena"

"Its fine, let him out Damon"

"Okay sweety"

I watched as Damon opened the cellar door and Stefan walked out with his head hung.

"I really am sorry Elena, I thought you were Katherine"

"Leave my sister out of this!" I hissed

"Wait what?" I asked Damon in a state of shock

"Yes my sister, obviously, we look exactly alike, were twins"

"Oh" was all he could manage

"I'm sorry Damon, I thought you knew, I'm sorry baby"

"Its fine" he growled

"Hey don't growl at me, Mr Salvatore!"

"Or what Miss Gilbert"

"Is that a challenge Mr Salvatore?"

He winked at me, and I lunged for him!

"I'm just going to go.." Said Stefan

I carried on wrestling Damon, in the end it was me with my back to the wall while Damon kissed my neck passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon POV

Elena left an hour ago. She was going to check up on Jeremy, something about him not wanting to eat her aunt Jenna? I was so happy but I didn't want to fall to much but I was all ready in too deep. She is a twin, I used to sleep with her twin 190 years ago! My life is a complete mess! Well not completely but close enough.

"Stefan!"

"Stef!"

No answer, so I wondered down the stairs and there was Elena. I walked over to her but she shied away from me.

"Elena?"

"Hello, Damon"

"When did you come back?"

"Yesterday"

"Elena what are you... Katherine"

"Hello Damon, nice to see you, so where is my sister?"

"I exactly have no idea, she left about an hour ago to go see your brother. What are you doing back in town?"

"I came back to live here with my sister and my brother and Sean"

"Who the hell is Sean?"

"Oh a little blast from the past, way before you and Stefan, which reminds me, where is that hunk?hmm?"

"No idea, if you'll excuse me?"

"Oh right I'll just be going then, Bye Damon"

"Bye Katherine"

She strutted out of the house like she owned it. Please! I don't feel guilty no more, she moved on my turn to move on.

Elena POV

I walked round town looking everywhere for Jeremy, but I couldn't find him.

"Hey Matt"

"Oh hey Elena"

"Um have you seen Jeremy?"

"Uh yeah he was in the Grill about 20 minutes ago"

"Okay thanks Matt, see you round"

I walked away and walked into the Grill to see it empty. Huh? I walked out and walked across the square. I had a mirror image. Was I walking by a mirror? I turned by so did the image. I walked closer so did the image. I walked right into it!

"Elena!"

"Oh My God! Katherine!"

"Ow!my head! Are you stupid?"

"I thought I was walking by a mirror!"

"Oh hehehe" she laughed

"What are you doing in town?"

"Came to live with my sister and bro"

"Did you bring Sean?"

"Of course, were married now"

"What? When the fuck did that happen?"

"About 3 months ago?"

"Well I'm happy for you"

"Thanks Elena"

"Sure no problem, have you seen Jeremy?"

"No just got back into town this hour, but I did get a chance to meet your 'boyfriend'"

"What?oh Damon, Katherine I'm sorry it just happened?I couldn't control it?I imprinted"

"What?like I did with Sean?"

"Yeah! Well I gotta run, see you later Kat"

"See you"

I walked away from Katherine. She seemed happy I guess. I strolled threw Mystic Falls looking for Jeremy when I was thrown against the wall.

"Katerina" he whispered

"Actually no" I snarled

"Oh Elena" he growled

"Fuck off Sean you idiot!"

"Hey not my fault, I thought you were the one I loved?"

"Pshhhh. Please."

"Oh right so were is my wife?"

"Around town but I'd watch out the Salvatore's are back."

"Please. Stefan and Damon aint got nothing on me?"

"Not Damon, Stefan he wants her, I think?"

"I think I'll have a talk with him then? See you later Elena, oh and btw that means by the way, tell Jenna to invite us in"

"Fine I will, gotta go"

I sped threw town looking for Jeremy still no use so I went home to wait for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Katherine POV

I walked over the Wickery Bridge and thought this was were Jeremy and Elena's 'parents' had died. Ha some bridge! Wobbly as usual?

"Elena what you are doing out here? You hate this bridge?" A blue eyed stranger called

"Um I'm not Elena I'm her twin sister Katherine"

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know she had a sister?"

"Yeah well you know Elena doesn't like to brag?"I said whilst I chuckled.

"Oh haha. I'm Matt"

"Well nice to meet you Matt, I'm Katherine. I moved into town to be with my brother and sister"

"Oh well I gotta get back to the Grill my shift starts in an hour, see you round Katherine."

"See you Matt"

I stayed at the bridge thinking about what I could do with my life now?I mean I love Sean there is no doubt about that but I don't know what I'm going to do about Stefan he was still searching for me?I want Damon. I know he is Elena's now but there is something about me that wants him?he has to be mine. The Salvatore's were mine to begin with and they are going to be mine to end with!

Elena POV

I was sat at home when Jeremy walked through the door. I stared at him for awhile until I decided to break the silence.

"So where's Jenna?" I ask him

"I was just about to ask you the same thing?"

"Did you eat her?"

"What no!of course I didn't!"

"Good, well I wanted to see if Jenna was still alive but I also wanted to tell you that I'm going out so I'll see you later"

"Sure whatever bye 'Lena"

I watched Jeremy go upstairs and then pulled out my phone. I rang a familiar number (well of course it was familiar I studied it). It ran 3 times before they answered.

"Hello"

"Damon...Hi"

"Oh Hey Elena"

"I was wondering whether um...you would like to go out for dinner?"

"Sure Elena, should I pick you up?"

"Um sure why not pick me up in about half an hour?"

"Sure Elena see you then, love you"

My heart stopped I know he loved me but I didn't think he would always say it.

"Love you too Damon, see you soon"

"Bye sweetie"

I swear my heart skipped a beat! I raced up the staircase to get ready. I want to look nice but casual as well. I decided on pink fangtasia t-shirt, dark blue denim shirt and my pink converse. I applied light make-up and brushed my long straight her, I decided against curling it because I didn't want Damon think I was Katherine?

Damon POV

I took a chance with Elena and said 'Love you' but the good thing was she said it back so it wasn't so awkward. When I was asked if I would like to go out, my stomach lured, I couldn't wait to ask Elena out but I was too scared, but she took the chance and asked me anyway. I strolled up stairs, took a shower and got ready. Of course I wore a plain black shirt, black pants and my leather jacket, maybe if Elena was lucky enough I'd let her have my jacket but I seriously doubt it. I checked the time and realised I was 5 minutes early. I grabbed my keys of the kitchen counter and headed out of the back door. I hopped into my car and sped to Elena's. I got out of my car and walked up to the front door, I pressed the bell once and Jeremy came to the door.

"I'm here to pick Elena up"

"Sure, she'll be ready in a minute, why don't you come on in?"

I tried to step through the door and realised I couldn't?

"Jeremy I can't get in?"

"Oh my god, I totally forgot, this is Jenna's house now and she's not around to invite you in? Sorry dude?"

"Dude? Really dude?"

"Oh and one more thing" he stepped out of the house,

"You ever hurt my sister or do anything to upset her, I will gladly pull your heart from your chest my self"

I have never been so scared in my life of a 16 year old boy, but then again he wasn't a normal teenager. I watched as Elena jumped down the stairs and smiled.

"Damon"

"Elena, ready to go?"

"Sure"


	9. Chapter 9

All I Need

Elena POV

We drove in silence but it wasn't uncomfortable. We shared sneaky glances at each other, but most of the time we were caught and just stared into each others eye. His eyes were so beautiful, I think I could drown in them if I stared long enough. He's so gorgeous and I can't believe he is mine. He's raven devilish black hair, deep blue eyes, strong jaw and hansome features. Damon Salvatore is mine and I'm not letting him go any time soon.

Damon POV

The drive wasn't as awkward as I thought it would of been, I tried slyly looking at her but she caught me most of the time so we ended up staring into each others eyes for a long period of time, which nearly caused me to crash the car, but me and my quick reflexes, we didn't crash, just swerved. She is so beautiful. Her gorgeous doe eyes, perfectly shaped nose and beautiful features. Elena Gilbert would be the death of me, but I wouldn't have it any other way, she was mine.

Elena POV

We arrived at the park, I mean seriously, were on a date in the park?! I looked at Damon and he had a smirk on those perfect lips of his. Oh how I wanted to kiss that smirk away!

"Damon what are we doing at the park?"

"Come on Elena, its not so bad" he grabbed my hand and walked me over to a tree, I looked around and noticed a blanket and a small picnic basket.

"Oh, Damon" I smiled and kissed his cheek

"Table for 2 my lady?"

"Why thank you kind sir" I smiled and spoke in a british accent. I sat down on the blanket and folded my legs under me. Damon looked over to me and smiled, my smile, the one he saved for me.

Damon POV

She was so pretty, especially under the moonlight, my Elena was perfect and I couldn't ask for any better. We picked at mini muffins and little cakes. Elena's long hair blew in the night breeze and it made her more beautiful. I don't know what I did to deserve her, gift from the gods that is never going to be returned. I looked over and caught her staring at me, she blushed and looked away but I reached over, tilted her chin with my index finger and pulled her lips to mine, she's my Elena and nobody is taking her from me, even in death.


End file.
